Capital Vices
by LoveWithoutLimits
Summary: A snippet based around each of the Seven Deadly Sins. Some are wincest, some contain SPOILERS for season 4.


**Disclaimer : Why exactly would i be writing this if i owned them? ... i don't.**

**Warnings : wincest in some, spoilers in some for Season 4 (some not aired in uk yet)**

**Lust : ****Slight wincest warning, Dean P.O.V.**

**Gluttony : ****Dean P.O.V.**

**Greed : ****Sam P.O.V, mentions of Ruby. Spoilers for S4E16 On the Head of a Pin. **

**Sloth : ****Sam P.O.V, pre-Lazarus Rising. **

**Wrath : ****Spoilers for S4E16 On the Head of a Pin. **

**Envy : ****Dean P.O.V, maybe slight wincest if you wanna take it that way or just brotherly. **

**Pride : ****Dean P.O.V on Sam, spoilers for S4E7 It's the Great Pumpkin, Sam Winchester. **

**A/N : i did a version for this on Merlin and got a request to do the same for Supernatural from someone who's name i can no remember, i will write it in when i can go back and find the review. Anyway, hopefully this is what they wanted, i'm not sure, though hopefully someone should like it lol**

**A/N2 : I dont like Pride, dunno why, it sucks lol**

**A/n3 : If anyone wants to take one of these further they are more than welcome, just credit me and send me a link when you write it so i can see :)**

* * *

**Lust**

There was something about Sam that Dean just could not find it in himself to resist. He was sure it was something to do with the way he looked so innocent on top, like the poster child for naivety. Dean knew better, because he could see the way Sam looked at him. The way his gaze locked with his a little longer from across bar, the way his tongue would wet his lips when he Dean was looking at him. It was the way that Sam would bend a little bit more than nessrcary when he played pool, how he would let his hand linger a little bit longer than what was polite when he brushed past him.

Dean was surprised that he could make it through any hunt with Sam around because it couldn't be legal, the way his hand gripped a gun handle, smirking whenever he saw Dean fidget at the site.

Yeah, there was something about Sammy that was just beyond Dean's ability to explain but god, he just couldn't get enough of it.

**Gluttony**

Beer. One. Two. Three just for safe measures.

Burgers. One a day, maybe two at the weekend for a change.

Dean loved to eat. He loved the way food tasted in his mouth and the sensations that different flavours brought. He loved the exploration of textures around his tongue and mouth. Everything in his life was the same, day in day out it was the hunt, the Impala (bless her) and the life that his Dad had raised him into.

Dean loved the variety that food provided him, the chance to dip into things that he hadn't tried before, the only aspect of his life that could afford that sort of liberty.

So when Sam told him that he ate too much, complained that he was a bottomless pit, he would shrug, because he would deny himself this.

**Greed**

Her blood was like a drug. It was intoxicating to say the very least. He had been disgusted at first, the thought of her blood in his mouth had sent a wave of nausea through his whole body, but after the first time, when he had felt the power it gave him. He knee he was hooked.

His skin would hum and his blood would warm, he could feel the power just running through him, just beneath the surface waiting to be tapped into. He had the option at his disposal to do anything that he wanted, to take anything that he wanted.

It wasn't long before he didn't even hesitate, just took and didn't asked. He was addicted and he couldn't get enough. Ruby's smile grew every time.

**Sloth**

When Dean died, it was like a part of Sam went with him. The part of him that meant he cared what happened to him, his own survival instincts disappearing. What was the point of living when Dean was in hell? What was there to gain by carrying when there wasn't anyone left worth it?

He didn't leave his motel room for weeks, he didn't showed for most of that time, the only food eaten was the bare amount needed to live, washed down with enough alcohol that he might just die.

There were phone calls at first, most from Bobby, some from others. He stopped checking after the first twenty, switched the phone off after the first fifty. He caught hint of things, signs, demons. He couldn't not see them, it was like it was programmed into him, but Sam didn't go. Why should he? Why should he fight for a world that took his brother from him.

Sam didn't move, he just let the world go by, he was sick of saving it.

**Wrath**

He couldn't ever know the full extent of what Dean had gone through in hell, but he sure as anything could imagine and nothing good came to mind. One thing Sam knew was that everything that happened down their to his brother had started with Alistair. He knew about the tearing and the carving, the pain and the same bloody deal every single day. Just thinking about it made Sam's blood boil and his heart speed up.

If there was thing he was sure of, it was that the demon was going to suffer for what he had done to his older brother. He didn't even blink when he found out that the Angel's had Alistair locked up with Dean, didn't even flinch when he searched them down. He already knew what he was going to do.

When that demon was laid out before him, trapped, cornered, it didn't even matter that Castiel was no more than a foot away. It didn't matter that he could very well be condemning himself to "dust" as Uriel had so eloquently put it. All that mattered was Dean. The pain that Dean had gone through, was still going through.

He was going to make sure Alistair felt every single second of it.

**Envy**

It was the way their eyes lock even when all thereof them are present. It's how her whole body seems to gravitate towards him, how his does the same. It's the lingering touches and the lingering smiles, the words that are left unspoken but still seem to echo like a bull horn in Dean's head.

It doesn't take a genius to work out that every phone call, every extended trip to a shop and every disappearance comes back to the same person. Ruby.

Dean knows that the _girl_, the demon is in love with his brother.

What hurts is that he knows Sam is in love with her back.

It hurts that he knows that he isn't number one in Sam's eyes anymore, that he isn't the only one that Sam was willing to die for. It hurts that he knows there are no secrets between them, that Sam is so open with her he is surprised the kids inside haven't fallen on the floor.

It hurts that Ruby has the Sammy that Dean always had before. It hurts that he doesn't know how to get that Sammy back for himself as well.

**Pride**

Dean knows that Sam's powers are not the good thing that Sam makes them out to be. Hell, even the Angels don't want him doing what he is doing. There was a time when that bit of information would of meant something to Sam. Not anymore it seemed.

How many times had Sam told him that he had everything under control? That he wasn't going to go too far with it? The fact that they even had the conversation was a sign that it had all way past too far.

Sam swears up and down that he is the one in charge and not the other way round. That his powers aren't controlling him, he controls them. Dean can see it in his eyes, the outright determination for that simple fact to be true. He can, just like he always can with his brother, that wants nothing more than to show that he can handle everything on his own. Dean knows it his own stubborn will that drives Sam's convictions.

When Sam raises his hand and pulls the demon Samhain straight out of the body, Dean wonders when stubbornness became sheer pride.

* * *

**Review? Pleassee? I will do this for other fandoms, just as if i know the fandom enough to do it. **


End file.
